


Forced Mate

by SilverAngel



Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Romance, M/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, semi-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel/pseuds/SilverAngel
Summary: Forced Mate is a powerful demonic drug that normally suppress demonic heat cycles. Known side-effects include nasty hangovers, temperately increased sex drive after exposure has worn off, and irrational desire to do sadistic acts to your enemies. Warning: this drug will force you to mate with your "one" if they are present, this symptom is contagious through reception. Well now that Dante had found his prefect mate, what was he to do with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-con: a phrase meaning that Connect is partly influenced by an outside force, or was not entirely present but was clear after further uninfluenced thought on the issue. It does not mean there was a lack of connect merely that there was confusion on rather it was there to begin with. The world is not always as black and white as some wishes it to be.
> 
> I decided to remove the exhibitionism for now I feel the random influx of DRUNK ME ideas may have led to the lack of flow. Thou I am uncertain if the idea come form drunk me or was there to begin with so I will save it for later. I cant give you any information on Soul Marks at the moment as it is a spoiler for the plot.  
> Not sure if this archive considered a alpha/Omega relationship Other or still M/M since Omega-verse is a Yaoi thing. To be safe both are selected and I should mention now Naoki/Hitoshura is the Omega but there are unique circumstances to this you will have to read to find out.

It was called 'Forced Mate' and its name left something to be desired. For Dante it was never an issue, The hunter was an Alpha and confidant in his ability to pick his own entertainment for the night. He never really had any issues with his Heat cycle but he knew well enough how the drug worked. Once in your system it acted like a instinct suppressant, the only really bad drawback is without any instinct response to suppress desire one actually unknowingly projects this desire unto their receptive partners. So when this new client professed her worry for the effects of the demons Dante would face he figured it was the prefect thing to help him with his task.

While the lady in question as a big mystery the mission it was throw a wrench in the works of his enemy Mundus. Rumor said that Mundus wanted lucifers godslayer as a mate but the fiend kept rejecting him, sometimes in a violent manner. Why one of the fates wanted to ruin the Old bastards stupid skirt chasing was beyond him, maybe she was a jilted lover. Okay correction EX-lover. But Dante was sure the veiled woman, accompanied by her two sisters, was hiding something. The hairs on his neck were like pins, stiff and irritating.

"They have Charm my ass." Dante grumbled, it was a red moon tonight and his Alpha genes were howling for a cute sub for later. A Beta was Dante's pick, yet he knew there were plenty of Omegas around. "The first succubus to bend over will get rebellion in her ass, might as well test the stuff." All violent desires aside the hunter continued, and froze when a weird feeling washed over him. What the hell was this, this was not right. A few moments later Dante realized he was in another demons domain. Crap this must have been put up by Lucifer god-slayer, the power was suffocating. All around Dante dead bodies littered the floor, the smell in the air was heavy with a Musky sent of an Omega on some seriously bad shit and death.

"Mundus you asshole at least have the fucking balls to court your desired mate properly you dick-bag." Dante felt an odd desire to ruin Mundus reproductive organs again. Maybe cutting off the bastards balls wasn't enough. "I should have killed him.' Dante mused as he continued down the hall towards the sounds of painful demonic howls. This was bound to get inserting, a supposed Godslayer a Omega, likely the god slayers minion or sex toy Dante assumed, and whatever poor weak suns of bitches the fucktard prince sent to try and seduce one of very few insainly powerful demons in existence.

 

 

* * *

 

This whole mess started as a diplmatic mission Mundus wished a converce with the King of Chaos even adressed him using his Devil Prince standing. Hitoshura felt stupid to assume the devil prince was going to sware loyalty to him. Now he was in quite the mess, bound in angel-hyde with a fucking sex toy shoved up a part he would really no demon touch. The first drink was a little weard but it wasnt uncommon for demonic wines or spirits to be served during negoations or converces between demon nobels. If he were to be honest Naoki would admit they all tasted weard to him liekly reminace fo his human half. Maybe that is why this worked, if he had been aware there was a drug in the wine he would have insisted Mundus drink form the cup first to show good fath.

HA what a joke, demons good fayth, He was getting nistalgic again. There was nothing nistaligc about the monsters plain to try and force him to be receptive, didn't the bitch know it didn't work like that, more so if one was a Godslayer like himself. He wasted no time erecting his domain to kick Mundus as far form him as possible but it did little to stop the Prince's forces. Well at least he had not lost his edge and was able to reek unfortold havic before they got him bound in angel-hyde and chained in the tower position. What really was pissing him off was the second dose of whatever crap they were trying to shove down his throught, and he had while still bound and chained managed to decapitate a couple of the bastards.

Was this motherfucker serious, did Mundus think because he was an Omega he was going to lie on his back and begg Mundus impregnate him? Now that was a pathetic joke, there was literally no way the bastard could win that game. If the prince proved an entertaining mate, Naoki still had to be receptive to be fertile. God Slayer's were as close to immortal as anything could get this included a God, so naturally this made spawning extreamly difficult. Being receptive first ensured the impossibly long life was meet with a proper mate that suits the individual. Mundus, prince or not, did not meet that criteria.

He was far too brash and cold-hearted to assume everything is normal with a chaos breed. Because he was once Naoki Kashima the human Hitoshura desired a mate who was compassionate to his human side. In this aspect the prince most assuredly failed, the demons first gift was the head of a virgin girl defied by the princes own minions. That poor thing had to be barly in their teens so this had made Hitoshura excessivly angry. Naoki was proud of his restraint for not killing Mundus on the spot. The dead girl was Asian in deecnt with short hair that would have made her look alot like him from a distance if not for his markings. The Demifiend was still upset with himself thou for falling for the Devil prince' little prank.

After killing or seerly wounding the pack around him Hitoshura's magic finnaly gave way, he had wasted too much mana earler fighting what was in the drinks now he was drained. This was bad because of the sheer number of minions and whatever that crud was that was was starting to take effect. Hitoshura did not let up even with the stimluation form the damed sex toy he could tell it was now or never. He had to escape, had to fortify his domain, had to reject any advances from Mundus or his minions.

His risistance was failing quickly, he had to escape this place. Luck was never somethin he had fayth in, but hearing a fimilar voice yell a profanity towards the other demons was changeing that. "Dante?" How did he find him, they parted ways in the labranth after he became contracted to Raidou.

A fimillar leather hand rufled his hair before spairing him any more torment from the sex toy. He felt the restraints losten as the chains were unhooked. Naoki went to reek revenge on the demons but was stopped by Dante, what was dante thinking? His arms were still bound behing him and Hitoshura couldnt resist being led by the restraints.

"WHA...." Naoki wamted to ask but the words died in his throught, this was impossibe right he was not submisdive in tje least. Thesex toyhadnt even turned him on yethe foundhimself slightly stiff at Dante tugging on tbe bondage gear. Maybe it was just the second dose kicking in or maybe hisrestlessness was because Dante was not there.

Realization hit hitoshura hard, he was receptive towards Dante, it started the first time they had meet. How could he have not thought about that till Just now?

Thrugh his demon sinces Dante could smell him clearly more now than before. Lucifer outdid himself when he designed hitoshura, an Alpha's power and an Omega's body. He could not tell himself to stop. ForDemons thisbehavior was normal werepredisposed to seeking the receptive feelings, this was what had just happened. "Fuck. Sorry bae you can torment me later for this."

Torment what was Dante saying, what was wrong with him. This weard feeling how? He felt the hunters hands slink lower and growled at the other demons who were frozen watching what was happening. No way, Dante didn't intend to do that here. "Let me kill them." Hitoshaura heard himself hissing.

"Let them watch than we can gouge out there eyes." Dante pratically purred slipping his fingers in the area where the sex toy was but moments ago. the fiend gasped and rolled around in Dantes grip. The grin on Dante's face was not there. His face was flushed and his hands a little wobbly as if he was desprate to show hitoshura how downright aroused he was at the moment. Hitoshura did not need to be told twice what it was that was pokeing his backside and the thought made him shivver in a good way.

"Da... Dante... what are you.... uhhh.... doing?" hitoshura puffed not even a succubus could get him this worked up.

"Claiming my mate." That dammed grin had returned. Hitoshuras eyes were half laden as his breathing came in short rasps what the hell was makeing this feeling stronger. He could feel dante fidleing with his pants. And in a rather lwed display didnt even try to stop hitoshura from rubbing his pelvis aginst dantes lap.

"Egah, fuck it!" Hitoshura hissed. This was definitly not... "Shoot them and I will be bitch for a month." Normal.

"What no show?" Dante joked pulling ebony from its holster.

"You can fuck me in front of a mirror. I just want to see these fuckers dead." He moaned trying to get Dante to enter him but the fucking hunter was being a sidistic asshole.

"Hmmm, so violent today. I think someone needs a spanking. I will have to deal with that later thou." More mocking before he unleashes a bullet into the skulls of the remaining demons before biteing down on the back of Hitoshura's neck near his spike. At this point they bolth lost track of the events.

Events that somehow ended with Dante having a dicent payday for once, wakeing up with a hangover in his house and a very NAKED demifiend wrapped in his coat smelling like his sex, sweat, and mark. What the fuck, now he knew HOW it got it's name. It was very good at controling heat with one exception. For Dante that exception was currently passed out in his bed beside him.

'Well shold I thank or shoot santa this year?' Dante mused to himself. This didn't happen sooner because of him and he knew it. Dante was not ready to accept a mate in a demonic since, yet he now had one, what was next?


	2. Morning Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward silent treatments were just avioding the situation. While they had some thinking to do about their situation Naoki and Dante really had to sort out the whole "relationship" thing. At least long enough to finish this one mission.

 It has only been about a week and someone was feeling generious. The money from the mission manahed to help Dante pay of his pizza tab. Hitoshura was sure the hunter would bawlk at the idea before he reminded Dante Pizza was his weakness. It certinly didn't take long for that sour bit of information to come out. Just like it didn't take long for Dante to learn some of Naoki's habbits. The fiend was able to transport to a demon market to get some cloths. That was a fun experince, there was one in every bunch that got to learn the hard way not to touch Hitoshura. If Dante's presence wasn't enough to prevent demns form getting grabby with his Omega Hitoshuras violent rejection was.

Godslayer was not a title dropped lightly, apprintly there are only three considered living. Tecknally two are living, one is a zombie puppet fifteen year old rage lord and one was a poor bastard that thought he had power. Maybe once in a past life the third was once badass. Dante would muse to himself allot about his new mate in this since. He noticed Naokis biolumicence changed slightlyfor his moode. When angry they would grow mufdled, calm they would be a bright teal, embarissed was really funny, Hitoshura turnned pink. For hitoshura his glowing tatoos were a sign of his current condition and it didnt take long for dante to translate. Fleaks of white were anger or furstration it deinded strongly on the pattern, Red was ourtight sick as a dog or seriously wounded. Dante only remmbered that form when he was traveling with the Devil Summoner in teh Vortex World.

Naoki liked fixing thing especally tec, he was very good at fixing anything with wires. When the fridge went deader than a doornail the small demon was out for about an hour hunting down everything he needed and within the next two the old fridge was not only fixed it was good as new. Apprintly he hald also doen soem last minuet grovery shopping, dante had to admit if anyone could get him to eat something other than pizza it would definitly be Naoki. By the end of the day the entire kitchen was Updated and they had soem Asian style Bar-B-Que that to spyte not being pizza Dante rather enjoyed.

His new mate was loaded, not once had Dante seen hyde nor hair of an officer or a invoice or someoen looking to get paied for things Naoki got. The smaller Demon was 100% unnoticeable that was probably how he was abel to create so much Anaracy. as for indetifycation he had fed hte DmV some stupid line about his pasports and papers gettign lost on teh plane before henoticed the his bag was missing. the lie was a enticate one but the poor woman belived it 100% after all luggage was lost all teh time and rarely was it ever truly lost, it was likely the over the top searching the Lost and found and goign back tomarow to actualy support the claim. his timeing was impecible as they had just wipped the camras the night before so If he had 'arrived form Tokyo in the blind spot' no one would hae really paied him any mind. the security scared dante sometimes but he was sure hte Demon was using a litlte preswasive magic to his advantage too.

This lead to Dante finding out he was a Magic User Naoki was exceptionaly skilled in the arts of Alchemy and Elemental Magic mostly Allmightly. His very weaknesses was his biggest stringth, but how could it not be when his entire purpose was to bring death to a God. Dante was quite sure the first mission where he had to bring the demon along was goign to be a hastle but Naoki was able to hold his own, even aginst much larger more dangerious demonic opponets. Dante suposed that should have come as no suprise the Almal Labranth was filled with Insainly powerful demons. If this kid had survived all that to get to its core and defeated Lucifer as proclaimed by another demon Dante had little to worry about. The fact he could stand aginst opponets Dante would be fried by put him at ease, rarely did his mate seek a fight but that was part of the Omega that could not be overturned.

Dante was sure Naoki could provoke another person if he wanted, but it was obvious the smaller demon wrote his own rules. True chaos, no wonder he was able to anonite himself in that title. That aside the more he thought about the small things the more he had to wonder, was keeping busy avioding the issue of them, or thinking to clear ones head. The silence between them was starting to get nausiating, Dante was starting to regret that mission. On second thought, HE should have taken the mission sober. This all was still too much to digest, it was likely thinking.

* * *

 

The next morning would see Lady and Nero wing up at Dante's doorstep somewhere around 8:30 in the morning. The chaos of their sepration from the hunter still fresh in their minds. Whatever had keept them from Devil May Cry was not there anymore. The demon was not an easy one to track, this made it more complicated. The night before was a long one for the hunter and his mate, it was likely they were not awake at the moment.

"Trust Dante to not change the locks."Nero comented. "Lady, where are you going?" He asked noticeing the older woman walking up the stairs.

"Wakeing Dante's lazzy ass up. I want to see if what the one demon said is true. Plus I want to meet the woman crazzy enough to tame Dante of all people." Lady shrugged while nero shook his head. This was not going to end well he just knew it.

Lady continued to creep upstairs quiet as a mouse. Made her way into Dante's room, there were thick crimson velvit curtians. Tupical of dante to have the love nest looking like gold. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the edge of the bedsheets in one swift movement she said loudly. "Time to wake that lazzy ass up Dante..." It was than Lady got a first hand glimpse of Hitoshuras naked ass. "Wrong Ass!" Lady said confusing the groggy fiend. Dante was leaning aginst the door frame With fresh coffee and a confused Nero behind him.

"I found Dante...uhh come on Lady let the poor thing get dressed." Nero fussed pushing and shoving Lady out of dantes room while the still half awake Hitoshura took the other coffeee from Dante.

"What was the early morning show about?" Hitoshura asked blowing on the hot bevrage.

"We can ask later, I want to savor her confusion for a few." This earned Dante a confused frown. Hitoshura would later contribute this to one of Dante's quarks.

Downstairs Nero was trying to explain to Trish and Kyrie that Dante had a guest... Lady blanly blurt out that Dante was fucking his boyfriend last night and she acidently walked in on the poor guy. Dante took this as an opertunity to enforce a little privacy in the morning. "That is why you knock before entering someones personal room."

"Excuse me for not assumeing you had tje latest..." Lady started but was cut off.

"First off how did you live and why did none of you contact me? Second, Yes knock, that punk upstairs is crazy powerful. Third why the FUCK are you here?"

"Oh cutting to the chase, not to probe your ass but I have a mission with your name written all over it." Lady grinned, Dante rolled his eyes. "So he got a rose on his ass, what did you get on yours?"

"Be honest has Lady lost her dammed marbles?" Nero asked Trish.

"What do you knowabout demon mates?" Trish replyed while Dante was trying to gaud Lady into leaving him alone. "Long story short only demons who are prefect for eachother will barr the seal of their Intended mate. Dantes is like his fathers in a way. It's a rose, Lady is trying to find out what his mates mark is."

"A chaos seal." A vice came from beside them, standing there with his coffee having gotten some cloths on was Hitoshura. After that proclimation all eyes were on him. Dante raised his brow. "The only reason mine is on my ass is because it was the only place with enough clear space. Dante's is actually where I first bit him..." the Fiend grinned as Dante's face burst out into a bright shade of red. It was Hitoshuras turn to smile.

"Okay, do not encourage him to strip." Lady said.

"You people had no marbles." Nero commented looking slightly mortifyed.

* * *

 

"So you decided to come along?" Dante asked Nero and Hitoshura. Hitoshura gave him a look that said 'I am your mate, just try and stop me.' Where as Nero just shrugged.

Dante knew Neros habbits and he knew Hitoshura's stringth."You two are going to be the death of me." He mused leading the way down a rustic dirt path.

The mission was simple enough hack slash kill. Coladral damage was not reallu discouraged the client figured the other demons allredy ruined the place and he was right.

"Shabby landlords hate us, how ironic is it that ourgovernment fails to reemberce hone buyers for these messess." Nero sneered.

"Most big demon habitats share human politics. This makes it easy to hide in human infostructures." Hitoshura commented Dante figured if anone knew it would be Hitoshura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the early posting a typo or glitch led to this unfinished chapter being force published. This and other errors have surrounded my account recently. I will contact the staff to see if the issue can be resolved.
> 
> There appers to be major glitch issues from me posting thrugh my phone. I will see about fixing this problem tonight for this chapter.


	3. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the early chapter 2 release

I am so sorry due to unforseen events this Fanfiction is officaly on haitus untill it can be fixed; I will do all I can tonight to repair and rewrite the first chapter. I was never really happy with the lack of flow in the first chapter it felt too discoujointed and far form what I was trying to do. I fear by trying to play it safe I may have misconctrewed the while astetic of what causes the pairing to be in the awkward situation.

As a writer I have usally been more confidant in my dakrer theames and astetics, but as a person I dispise writeing them. the world has enough grief in it as it is but to truly write this fic how I invision it would be a challange having not written things so dak in a long time.

The prereliec of champer 2 was a reall downside, I was hopeing to have more time to comtliplate if I should rewrite Chapter one and I am sorry; I should have considered that more storngly while writeing but I lost a big chunk of chapter one and lost momentum.

I am goign to try and get back the origianl intented darker themed chapter one this fic deserves. while completly hilighting the more dramatic side of Hitoshira's demonic mind. 

When this fic next updates I hope to have a suteable chapter three waiting here for you guys when you return again I am so sorry about the early relase of chapter 2 and I will work hard on this fanfiction in my avalible offtime.


End file.
